Distractions
by KitKat001
Summary: While studying for Herbology, Alicia is interrupted by her best friend a redheaded twin: George Weasley. While bothering her was part of the plan, it becomes more of a distraction for the both of them… AlG oneshot.


Distractions 

Description: While studying for Herbology, Alicia is interrupted by her best friend- a redheaded twin: George Weasley. While bothering her was part of the plan, it becomes more of a distraction for the both of them… Al/G oneshot.

………………

Hey again! It's Kit and I seem to be in the writing mood tonight. I might not be able to do much of it over the next little while so I thought some one shots aught to do! This one is pure fluff that I made… we might be looking toward a sequel if you all like it! Anyways, innocent little George decided to bother Alicia…

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing these little one-shots about my characters, when I could be pushing it all into those huge books. There's your proof!

……………………

Distractions 

Her head was buried behind a stack of papers and lists; crumpled balls of useless parchment lay beside her. Her caramel eyes were trailing lazily across the words of a very large Herbology book in front of her. She was unaware that her small hands were flipping pages slowly before she could finish reading the last of the other page. Her wavy auburn hair was flopping around her shoulders and in her way, but she didn't bother to push it back behind her ears, for she had just taken it out of her low pigtails and it no longer mattered how she looked.

"Hey, I almost couldn't see you behind those books," said a voice.

Alicia looked up. "Was that an insult to my height?" She asked as she saw the very tall, very handsome, very red-haired twin: George Weasley.

"No, of course not," he smiled as he fell on a chair beside her less than gracefully and sighed, "I love your height Ali." He slung an arm around her shoulder and she gratefully accepted as she let her head rest upon his muscular build.

"Okay," she whispered as she closed her eyes, "what do you want? I'm trying to study."

He smiled. "Nothing my love," he said to her in a light voice.

"That's a new one," she said quietly as she opened her eyes and turned to him. She walked her fingers up his chest until she reached the edge of his neck. Her index finger tickled his Adams apple as she gave him a loving smile.

"Hey I'm your best friend, I'm aloud to give you names… such as pet-…"

"I am no ones pet!" Alicia said crossing her arms and pouting childishly.

"Slave…"

She raised her eyebrows.

"Sex slave," his words came out as a husky growl.

Alicia's jaw dropped and she raised her hand and punched his arm.

"OW! Damn!" He said as he rubbed his arm.

She smirked. "Any more names you'd like to give me, George?" She challenged as she bit her bottom lip.

"Yes," he gave her a grin, "there are."

"Oh yeah?" She said with slight anger in her voice.

He nodded as he grabbed her and pulled her closer. She pulled away and his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her in, no matter how hard she struggled. She soon found herself pulled onto his lap, her back pressed against his chest.

"I can call you everything you are to me." He pulled her hair behind her ear and whispered low into her ear, "beautiful, amazing, kind, sweet, gorgeous, perfect…"

She shivered as his voice became raspy and even lower than before. He was speaking so quietly into her ear that it tickled her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, resting it on her shoulder, her neck exposed.

George moved his hands up to her hair and began running his fingers slowly through its waves. He used the back of his hand at the tips of his fingers to trail slowly down her exposed neck, running his fingers smoothly over her delicate skin.

"You know," she whispered as he leaned his chin on her shoulder, nuzzling his face into the space between her shoulder and neck, allowing her hair to cover his cheeks, "you really know how to make up for being such a bastard."

He laughed into her hair. "Is that how you see me miss Spinnet," he asked, "as just some low-life bastard?"

She shook her head slightly and felt his messy red hair, brush against her cheeks. "No," she said quietly, "I see you as George Weasley."

"And what is a George Weasley, exactly?" He asked.

She turned to face him, standing up in front of him and looking at him in the eyes. He was slightly lower than her when he was sitting, he being so tall and she being so short. "Well, it's a you." She said bluntly.

He raised an eyebrow and his eyes trailed her body as she stood in front of her. He felt his lips part. "And what's a me?"

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she bit her lip. "Well," she said, putting one leg up over his lap and then moving forward slightly so that she could sit facing him, her legs on either side of his. "Well its an annoying red-headed git…" her hands went up and held his face, one staying on his cheek and the other moving down his neck and the front of his chest, "who is extremely caring and sensitive. He is also very hilarious, sometimes sarcastic, and always there for you when you need him." Her hands pushed through his hair and then down his shoulders.

He moved his hands up so that he held either side of her neck and he pulled her extremely close to him. "You forgot," he whispered as he placed his index finger on her lips and parted them slightly, trailing down to the edge of her chin, "One. Thing."

She held her breath as she moved closer to him and looked into his eyes. "What's that?" She whispered as a smile edged onto her lips.

"He's irresistible and unbelievably handsome." He said with a grin.

"You lied," she whispered as her eyes slowly closed and he pulled her in closer to him, "that's more than one thing…"

"Oh," he said so quietly it was barely audible. His eyes closed as he felt her soft breath upon his lips, "how many is it then?"

She moved forward almost closing the distance between them, their bodies pressed together, "its two."

He smiled.

"WHAT A HELL OF A GAME!"

George and Alicia's eyes flew open and she stumbled off of him as she looked toward the fat lady portrait where her friends Lee, Katie, Angelina, Fred and Oliver were walking through.

"THAT WAS AMAZING, THE SAVE THAT OLIVER DID AND THAT THROW- ANGELINA IT WAS BRILLIANT-…" Lee stopped talking abruptly about Quidditch when he realized everyone else was smirking and looking toward Alicia and George.

"Did we interrupt something?" Fred asked coyly.

"You interrupted nothing." Alicia stated.

George nodded, "nothing to interrupt."

Katie shrieked but before she could say anything, Lee's hand slapped over her mouth. She looked up to him desperately but he shook his head.

"They were going to kiss, Lee!" She whispered into his ear.

He laughed. "I think that's what everyone gathered."

"You guys missed a great match," Oliver said. "Well I'm off to bed. Good game."

Angelina sighed, "Me too. Nice idea for that practice game, Fred!" She said as she kissed his cheek and dragged Katie off with her.

Lee and Fred smirked to each other and went off to bed as well.

George looked down, "I think everyone has the right idea."

"Right." Alicia said.

"You go to bed too," he said closing her book, "no more studying."

She rolled her eyes and then laughed, "okay. Just like you to come in and stop something constructive from happening."

He smiled. "I know."

She got up and walked over to the girls' staircase as George called out, "Night Alicia."

"Goodnight, George." Alicia said to him with a smile.

George smiled and nodded at her as he began to walk up the boys' staircase.

"Oh and George?"

He stopped and looked over to her.

"I'm studying for potions tomorrow."

His eyebrows rose as she gave her best friend a quick wink and disappeared through the girls' staircase. He smiled slightly and went to his bedroom where Fred and Lee sat waiting for him. He ignored them and threw himself onto his bed, falling asleep with a small smirk lingering upon his lips.

………………………………

…………………

………………………………

I hope you liked it! Yep… that's it… you can go review now! Little button down there, all you got to do it CLICK it. Hehehe.

Liked this story? I recommend my other longer story, Twice Over.

Thanks!

-Kit


End file.
